doctorwhofandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Episódio Piloto
O Episódio Piloto é um nome usado para comercializar a primeira gravação de um episódio individual, "An Unearthly Child". O termo não é estritamente preciso, já que episódios pilotos não existiam na industria de televisão Britânica. As vezes era chamado imprecisamente de "O Primeiro episódio de Doctor Who", mas isto sugere uma diferença entre o verdadeiro nome, o que faz parecer que não existe. É meramente uma versão diferente do primeiro episódio, que não foi televisionado porque Sydney Newman pensou que havia muitas falhas técnicas e caracterizações mal julgadas. Cinco diferentes versões de tomadas iniciais de The Uneathly Child foi avaliado pelo público ao longo dos anos, criando uma ambiguidade sobre o que se entende "o piloto". Os atuais enredos de duas gravações de Uneathly são insignificantemente diferentes. No entanto, todas as subsequentes edições do "Piloto" tinha diferenças obvias com "An Unearthly Child" televisivamente, especialmente em erros de gravações de performasse e técnica. Só um punhado de linhas de falas diferentes, mas elas sugerem coisas sobre o personagem e o passado do Doctor que seria difícil de reconciliar com a caracterização geral, o que mais tarde foi obtido. Consequentemente isso não foi "engolido" pelos fãs para ser parte do "cânon" do personagem. Nenhuma versão do "Piloto" foi televisionada até 1991 e os fãs não puderam facilmente comparar a variável edição de "O Piloto" até as múltiplas versões serem lançadas em um único DVD em 2006. Sinopse Susan Foreman é um mistério para os professores Ian Chesterton e Barbara Wright, aparentemente sabendo mais do que deveria sobre o passado... E o futuro. Sua curiosidade os leva a segui-la até em casa uma noite, somente para descobrir que a sua casa parece ser um ferro-velho abandonado. No ferro-velho, eles descobrem uma Cabine Policial e um velho estranho, que afirma ser o avô de Susan, e chama-se de Doctor. Logo, vendo a situação que de primeira vista parece absurdo, eles se recusam a sair do local sem respostas e acabam descobrindo que a cabine é maior por dentr, e que é uma espaçonave que também viaja pelo tempo. Pensando que os professores sabem demais, o Doctor os sequestra dentro de sua TARDIS e os leva por uma viagem no tempo. A viagem de uma vida está prestes a começar. Enredo O Piloto foi feito em duas seções. right|thumb|Um rabisco extraterrestre feito por Susan *Seção 1 é bem parecida as primeiras cenas de An Unearthly Child e acontece na escola, o carro de Ian e o ferro velho. Ao Invés de ler o livro Barbara o empresta, Susan desenha com tinta fresca em um pedaço de papel um padrão de Rorschach, depois de desenhar com a tinta, cria uma figura hexagonal (no mesmo formato do console de navegação da TARDIS), o resultado na imagem alarma Susan. Alguns diálogos diferentes e problemas técnicos ocorrem durante essa seção, incluindo Ian derrubando um manequim no set do ferro velho, Barbara sendo pega por uma passagem, Susan exercendo uma linha de dialogo sobre a colocação do hit musical da banda "John Smith and the Common Men" e uma filmagem da câmera correndo por um pedaço de cenário durante um segmento do ferro velho. Esta seção termina com os professores tentando entrar dentro da TARDIS. Ian segura o Doctor e Barbara entrando na nave, os atores tiveram que congelar alguns movimentos e a tela fica branca. *Esta seção 2 é feita de 3 partes: **Primeira Parte: Começa com Barbara, então Ian e logo após O Doctor entrando na TARDIS. A notável diferença entre o interior e o exterior força Barbara a voltar atrás a frente das portas. O Efeito não foi usado no final dessa versão da transmissão ou em nenhuma outra versão da história original concebida, este take continua até o fim, completado com o fim dos créditos. Foi uma questão perceptível com o interior das portas da TARDIS nesse take **right|thumb|Barbara força sua entrada no interior visível da TARDIS.Segunda Parte: Ouve um pequeno corte entre a segunda tentativa para gravar a segunda parte do episódio. Barbara tromba com as portas da TARDIS, olhando em volta da nave, o radiofônico som do interior da TARDIS é cortado e o take é abandonado. **Terceira Parte: É a terceira tentativa a correta gravação da segunda metade do episódio, ele vai até a entrada dos professores e do Doctor na TARDIS até o fim do episódio. A unica diferença entre essa versão e as outras é o Doctor chamar Ian de "professor" ao invés de "diretor". Esse take também foi completo com o fim dos créditos. Nenhum dos dois takes faz a seção 2 ter um próximo episódio. Versões alternativas Houve circulação de varias versões do piloto A primeira versão televisionada em agosto de 1991 incorpora vários diálogos e erros técnicos durante a filmagem: Carole Ann Ford errando sua fala sobre "Jonh Smith and the Common Men"; Jacqueline Hill batendo de cara na porta; Russell batendo em um pedaço do cenário; as portas da TARDIS batendo; etc... Duas edições alternativas foram lançadas para vídeo caseiro, em "The Hartnell Years" em junho de 1991, e o VHS britânico de TV: The Edge of Destruction em maio de 2000, que vinha com o episódio como bônus. O episódio foi incluído no lançamento do Box The Beginning, duas versões foram preparadas: a bruta, contendo as versões não editadas, todos os takes, erros e fotos tiradas durante as filmagens, e a versão recente editada e minimizada, em alguns casos eliminando diálogos e erros técnicos realizados durante a produção. O que resultou em uma produção mais reluzente que a versão editada televisionada em 1991. Ambas versões de DVD foram postas juntas no processo de VidFIRE. Isso restaurou as filmagens para sua aparência original, a de videotape. A versão de 36 minutos do DVD incluindo não só o material gravado, como o comentário de Verity Lambert e outro pessoal da produção, com detalhadas razões do porque alguns elementos do piloto foram mudados em An Unearthly Child. Elenco *Primeiro Doctor - Willian Hartnell *Ian Chesterton - Willian Russell *Barbara Wright - Jacqueline Hill *Susan Foreman - Carole Ann Ford *Policial - Fred Rawlings (não creditado) *Crianças da Escola - Carole Clarke, Mavis Ranson, Francesca Bertorelli, Heather Lyons, Cedric Schoeman, Richard Wilson, Brinn Thomas (não creditado) *Stand-In - Leslie Bates (não creditado) Produção * Escritor - Anthony Coburn * Efeitos Especiais - Departamento de Efeitos Visuais da BBC * Musica Tema - Ron Grainer e Delia Derbyshire (não creditado - mas como alternativa, todo o pessoal da Oficina Radiofônica é instantaneamente creditado) da Oficina Radiofonica da BBC * Musica Normal - Norman Kay * Designer - Peter Brachacki * Produtor Associado - Mervyn Pinfield * Editor da História - David Whitaker * Diretor - Waris Hussein * Produtor - Verity Lambert Notas da História * Uma cópia desse episódio existe em tele-recordação de 16mm. Foi descoberto 1978 em uma camera mal etiquetada e esta atualmente em pose de BBC's Film and Videotape Library * A 2ª Versão do piloto foi gravada na BBC Two em 26 de Agosto de 1991 como parte de The Lime Grove History, como uma série de programas marcando o encerramento da Lime Grove Studios onde o episódio foi reproduzido pela primeira vez. Consistia em Seção 1 e Seção 2 parte 1 * Depois da exibição do piloto original, Sidney Newman decidiu que o episódio precisava ser refeito. Ele ainda descreu essa como "...a pior peça de trabalho que eu ja vi a muito tempo" Como também como numerosos problemas técnicos e dialogais, também foi mudada a história. Esta grande parte consiste em mudar os personagens do Primeiro Doctor e Susan. O Doctor era originalmente mais simpático e menos confrontativo e Susan menos "alien" (notavelmente, em seu figurino original, suas roupas eram futurísticas, feita para parecer mais infantil na segunda versão). Newman reconheceu Capitão Nemo como uma figura de grande influencia na ideia original do Doctor, seu personagem e sua personalidade * Fred Rawlings foi o ator que interpretou o policial no piloto. Ele foi substituído por Reg Cranfield quando o episódio foi remontado. Caso contrario todos os outros participantes do elenco, incluindo as duas garotas vistas bisbilhotando no corredor logo antes da introdução de Barbara, mas foram retidas e remontadas. * Nessa versão, o interior da Tardis e vagamente visto enquanto Barbara força a entrada pela porta. Curiosamente, esse efeito não foi usado na transmissão final. Isso não se tornaria um efeito padrão até a série nova. * A uma leve diferença na musica tema do piloto. a um som de trovão no inicio, mas isso foi removido * O piloto se diferencia em alguns pontos chaves da versão televisionada, "An Unearthly Child". Assim como contem numerosas discrepâncias da versão televisionada, geralmente não é considerada canônica *O Doctor mostra genuína raiva diante de Susan em vez de afeição como mostrou na versão televisionada. Chegando a dizer que ela é uma criança estupida *Susan diz que ela e o Doctor vieram do século 49 e não faz referencia a ser de outro mundo; isso foi removido completamente da versão televisionada e substituído com "eu nasci em outra época, em outro mundo", estabelecendo que ela e o Doctor são aliens *O Doctor usa terno e gravata ao invés de sua roupa Edwardiana *Susan é retratada mais sensual e adulta em sua aparência e comportamento. O Script original ainda enfatiza mais sua sexualidade, antes das coisas serem acertadas e ela parecer mais uma criança para tornar identificação ao publico infantil *Em vez de tornar absorto, e corrigir o livro da revolução francesa, Susan desenha uma figura hexagonal misteriosa, então rapidamente amassa o papel diante de perceber o que tinha acabado de fazer. O significado dessa fata de explicação é que o simbolo se assemelha muita ao console da TARDIS * Outro ponto alto é que, outro detalhe de continuidade relacionada que são similares a versão televisionada Locações de Filmagens * Todo o episódio foi gravado na Lime Grove Studio D Erros de Produção Se você gosta de falar a respeito de problemas de narrativa com essa história - como buracos no enredo e coisas que parecem contradizer com outras históriasen:The Pilot Episode Categoria:Especiais